The display of a three dimensional world to a viewer requires considerable computation power, and it is typically costly to develop the necessary highly detailed models required for doing so. In order to simplify the problem, a portion of the world that is in the distance may be represented in only two dimensions as a video displayed on a surface, e.g., a screen. By video it is meant the common usage of the term, such as the placing or projecting of predefined images on the surface, e.g., the electronic version of filmed moving pictures. Thus, such a world is essentially truncated in length to the screen on which the video is displayed. A great reduction in computation power and cost can be achieved by such an arrangement.